1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a haymaking machine, specifically a fodder swather, which includes a frame that can be coupled to a tractor and which is provided with carrying wheels, with the frame supporting a swath rotor which consists especially of a ring which holds several arms provided with working forks, this ring being supported by roller wheels and able to be rotated about a geometric axis which is vertical or slightly inclined with respect to the vertical.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such a rotor can have a large diameter, which allows one to obtain considerable working width. In addition, the rotor does not include a central support shaft. It is therefore possible to have parts of the support frame and/or means to control the distance from the working forks to the ground, which pass through the open middle area of the rotor.
On a known machine described in patent GB 1,220,337, the fork support arms of the rotor are articulated to the ring by means of shafts which are horizontal and approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of said arms. A helical spring is connected to each of these arms and holds it in such a manner that its forks follow the ground.
Using such a rotor the forks throw the forage at a relatively high speed. During swathing this throwing action causes losses due to stripping of leaves and bruising.
In addition, it is necessary to use a second rotor which is placed in the projecting area of the first rotor. This second rotor has a diameter which is not as large as the first. It includes superposed teeth which are located at a certain distance from the ground. During formation of a swath, this second rotor turns in the direction opposite the direction of the first rotor. The fodder is then thrown to the rear, between the two rotors, in order to form a swath. However,this second rotor makes the machine more complicated and increases its weight and price.